Kiss me
by Solci12
Summary: Esta es la historia, de una chica enamorada, en la cual se da cuenta de que su amor es correspondido pero la envidia y el enojo pueden hacer desaparecer ese amor de por vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:La perfección de un beso.

Me encontraba en el transporte público junto a mi mejor amiga, Emily, íbamos hacia la escuela como lo hacíamos todos los días. Nuestra conversación era calurosa hasta que llegamos al punto menos indicado, Philip, el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

-me entere que el abuelo de Phil murió y que por eso no fue a la escuela ayer- Emily sabía que me gustaba y siempre que sabía algo de él me lo contaba inmediatamente o cuando se acordaba pero esta vez me dejo tan sorprendida que mis labios formaron una "O"

-

Era la hora del almuerzo, yo ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas cuando toda la gente comenzó a entrar por la puerta principal, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro viendo pasar a la gente hasta que lo vi a él. Me pare y camine decididamente hacia Phil, ese chico de cabellos negros y rizados con ojos verdes, le tome la mano y lo jale hacia la esquina más alejada de todas las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-después de unos segundos de silencio me atreví a preguntar.

-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.-por primera vez escuche su voz en un tono pasivo.

Me quede observando estúpidamente sus ojos pero, raramente, él también parecía perdido viendo fijamente algo, que parecían ser mis ojos. Después de un lapso de tiempo corto pero sin saber cuántos minutos sacudí mi cabeza mentalmente y volví en mí.

Al decidirme en concluir esa pequeña conversación e irme sentí su cálido tacto sobre mis mejillas, sus manos hicieron que mi cara se acercara lentamente hacia la suya, mis ojos se cerraron al segundo siguiente, mis manos se entrelazaron alrededor de su cuello, para así acercar mis labios completamente a los suyos, para besarme en medio de la cafetería de la escuela, en medio de todos.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, las mariposas volaron como si fuera un cuento de hadas y paso electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, las chispas que salían imaginariamente de nuestros labios irradiaban la felicidad que sentía por dentro al darme cuenta de que yo le gustaba y no era la única que sentía algo por el otro en esa relación.

Nuestros pulmones exigían que les llegara el oxigeno, por eso nos separamos por una pequeña cantidad de centímetros haciendo que cada quien respirara el aliento entrecortado del otro. Y al instante ambos sonreímos. Lleve mi cabeza a su hombro y lo abrase fuertemente para después soltarlo e irme con Emily a la mesa en la que me encontraba antes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estábamos en hora libre, ya que nuestro profesor no había llegado. Todas las mujeres del grupo nos juntamos en un circulo aunque la mayoría se llevara con todas, yo me reservaba de decirle patrañas a esa chica, Lea, la que se suponía que era mi amiga peor que solo manipulaba a la gente para obtener lo que quería sin que se dieran cuenta. Así que cuando yo hablaba y ella intentaba contestarme solo hacia como si el viento hubiera soplado muy fuerte pero cerca de mi oído, hasta que ella se harto.

-hey, Anne, siento que estas muy fría conmigo el día de hoy, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- si me lo preguntaba así como me iba a quedar callada.

-sinceramente, si- ella me miro desafiante, ella supone que todos le tenemos miedo por ser la más ruda de toda la case pero no era así yo no le tenía miedo. Todos a nuestro alrededor nos veían con miedo,- me he hartado de ti, pienso que manipulas a todos para obtener lo que quieres y que cuando no tienes a quien manipular te haces la enojada o triste para que todos lo noten. Eso es lo que pienso de ti…- en ese momento sonó el timbre de mi celular anunciando que me había llegado un sms.

"te veo ahora en las escaleras de emergencias al final del pasillo de la preparatoria… te quiere Phil"

-pero dime después lo que me tengas que ir ahora me tengo que ir.-dije mientras les mostraba mi celular, aunque me preguntaba cómo había conseguido mi número de celular. Me dirigí a la puerta y Salí rápidamente.

Sentía dos miradas una que me llegaba por delante y otra que me llegaba desde atrás, aunque no me molestaban en lo absoluto, hasta que cuando ya casi llegaba a las escaleras una mano me tomo por el hombro y me arrastro hasta el salón de clases más cercano, el cual era el ultimo.

Cuando me zafe de esa mano me pude dar la vuelta y ver la persona que era, como no me lo imagine, era Lea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunte arrogantemente esperando a que me dejara salir de allí para ir con Phil.

-hacer esto- después de decirlo apoyo pesadamente su puño sobre mi cachete, y como no lo esperaba caí al piso. Ella se puso fugazmente sobre mi para volver a pegarme varias veces, yo hacia el intento de devolverle la agresión pero fui incapaz de lograrlo hasta que dos manos se colocaron en ambos hombros de Lea para apartarla de mi y luego darle algunos merecidos golpes. Por primera vez era salvada mi vida por el chico de mis sueños, por Phil.

Mi orgullo por él no se desvaneció cuando cayó al piso pero mi miedo apareció por primera vez. Lea se detuvo un momento hasta que vio algo en él, se acerco y tomó el cinturón del ojiverde que estaba a mi lado. En ese momento temí lo peor, temí por la muerte, ella comenzó a pegarnos a ambos con el cinturón hasta el mi valiente príncipe quedo inconsciente y yo intente parecerlo para que ella se fuera.

Al estar solo él y yo tome mi celular y escribí, rápidamente, en el:

"en el ultimo salón de prepa, mucha sangre, yo, Phil, Lea"

Se lo envié a Emily para después intercambiar mi celular por la mano de mi príncipe azul con armadura brillante, por la mano de Phil. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una habitación completamente blanca y llena de maquinas. Sentí mi brazo estirado hacia un lado, así que lleve mi mirada hasta ese punto y me encontré con Phil, la luz de sus ojos estaba escondida tras esos parpados y su mano estaba protegiendo a la mía. Apreté ligeramente su mano y sus ojos revivieron mostrándome su luz mientras me veía.

-hola- me dijo con la voz apagada.

-hola,… gracias- le dije mientras le sonreía, él frunció las cejas.

-¿Por qué?

-por defenderme de Lea.

-no tienes porque agradecerme, aparte de que lo hice con gusto, arriesgaría mi vida y mucho mas por ti

-y yo por ti- le sonreí y al segundo siguiente me quede perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Al fin!-grito Emily al entrar por la puerta,- están despiertos, ¿me pueden explicar lo que paso?

-no sabemos ni cómo llegamos aquí y quieres que te expliquemos que nos paso,- exclamo Phil desesperado- mejor cuéntanos tu como llegamos aquí.

-bueno, recibí un mensaje de Anne, cabe aclarar que era confuso, pero lo descifre un minuto después y salí corriendo a la mitad de la clase, el profesor me persiguió hasta donde yo fui y aunque comenzó a regañarme por culpa de esta pequeña bruja…

-más respeto-la interrumpió Phil, Emily y yo sonreímos y ella continúo.

-por culpa de ella, pero al ver como se encontraban se cayó y corrió por el director. Llamaron a una ambulancia y los trajeron a este hospital.

-¿y qué fue lo que te paso en la frente y en la muñeca?- pregunte al ver la venda en su muñeca y una banda adhesiva en su frente.

-cuando fui por mis cosas para venir al hospital me encontré con Lea e intente defenderte pero fue más fuerte y me empujo por las escaleras, por suerte no me paso nada grave.

-Emily, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿lo sabes?

-te abrazaría en este momento pero me da miedo lastimarte más de lo que ya estas lastimada…, bueno, llamaré al médico- cambio de tema inmediatamente mientras juntaba sus manos.

Las heridas aun eran notorias y dolorosas pero al estar apoyada sobre su pecho era como si me hubieran puesto anestesia por todo el cuerpo. No encontrábamos viendo una película en la sala de mi casa, nos abrazábamos el uno al otro intentando protegernos.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que salimos del hospital, y cuatro semanas desde que somos novios. Antes de que Lea me metiera a ese salón de clases él me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que nos encontráramos para, en ese momento, pedirme que fuera su novia, pero dadas las circunstancias cuando salimos del hospital no nos vimos durante dos semanas cada uno estaba en reposo, ansiosos por vernos aunque la desesperación era menor ya que nos enviábamos mensajes de texto cada 5 minutos. Desde que nos hicimos novios no ha dejado de protegerme y de estar conmigo en cada momento.

Gracias a Emily me entere de que corrieron a Lea de la escuela. Mis padres y los padres de Phil en algún momento pensaron en denunciarla con la policía, aunque Phil estaba de acuerdo, yo los convencí de que no lo hicieran ya que yo fui la que hizo que se enfureciera al decirle sus verdades a la cara. Pero claro nunca la perdonaría ya que puso en peligro la vida de Phil.


End file.
